Fall in Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: SPOILERS FOR GUESS WHO'S COMING TO GUEST STAR! Alternate ending. What if the pig had not interuptted Sonny and Chad's kiss? Sonny realizes that Chad's predictions are coming true and that she is falling for him. But does he feel the same way?


**I thought of this after seeing the episode **_**Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star. **_**There are not really any spoilers for the episode in this story.****Here's **_**Fall in Love**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny's POV**

My heart raced as Chad and I continued the sketch, edging closer and closer to the kiss. Chad was guest starring on _So Random!_, doing a sketch with me where we were at a café where Chad plays a paramedic so cute that girls hurt themselves just to meet him. I happened to be playing one of those girls who had stubbed her toe, smashed her other toe and pretended her arm was hurt. I tried to concentrate as Chad said his line.

"Ma'am, if I kiss you will you please stop pretending to hurt yourself." Somehow, hearing Chad say _kiss you _made my heart race even faster and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"I'll kiss you for real when pigs fly," I snapped. That totally wasn't my line, but I had to say it, hoping Chad didn't notice my pink stained cheeks. Chad leaned in and I followed suit, clothes my eyes. I could hear nothing but my heart thumping in my ears and Chad's breathing and…was that a pig squealing somewhere?

I tried to control my trembling hands as Chad's lips met mine in a soft kiss. My heart now went into overdrive and my breath caught in my throat. Chad's lips were soft and smooth and moved against mine with a tenderness I would have never expected from him. I felt his hands come to rest on my waist as I willed my trembling hands to rest on his shoulders. As Marshall had predicted, the audience _ohhhhh_ed at the kiss.

All too soon, Chad backed away from the kiss and the curtain fell, closing the scene. I sat there for a few seconds as my body registered what happened. Then I stood up and ran as fast as I could.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad shout behind me and I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. I ran faster, kicking off the rubber stub toe so that I could run faster. I made it to my dressing room and tired to close the door behind me, but Chad was too quick and pushed the door open, letting himself in. The door swung shut behind him.

"Sonny what's wrong?" Chad said, taking in my disheveled appearance. I was breathing heavily, I was sure that my hair was a mess and my mascara was running as tears of confusion escaped my eyes.

"Sonny, you're crying," he said, walking over to me, moving to put his hands on my shoulders. I flinched away. Chad let his hands fall to his sides.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked concerned.

"It's coming true!" I exclaimed, sitting down on the couch, putting my face in his hands. I felt the fabric of the couch move as Chad sat next to me.

"What's coming true?" Chad asked. I looked up to find Chad's eyes looking at me, full of concern.

"What you said," I said, "Everything is happening. I was nervous and stumbling. I had a dream about you and then I got lost in your eyes. Chad I…I love you." I regretted saying the words as soon as they left my mouth. My in the world did I tell Chad Dylan Cooper that I loved him? There was no way he loved me back.

"Just leave," I said, waving a hand dismissively and attempting to wipe away the steady stream of tears. To my surprise, I felt Chad's hand grab the wrist of the hand wiping away my tears and used his free hands to gently wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Shhh," he said soothingly, "It's okay. Don't cry." I felt Chad's hands travel to my cheeks and he pulled my face to his. Something soft and familiar touched my lips. Chad's own lips. Only this kiss was different from the other kiss. The kiss was deeper, as if Chad was trying to tell me something. I relaxed, losing myself in the kiss as my arms sneaked around his neck. Eventually, the need for air caused us to part. Chad rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily, and his hand reaching up to stroke my hair.

"I love you too," he whispered, "I love you Sonny." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. Chad nodded, smiling that heart stopping smile at me.

"Really," he said, "I love you Sonny Monroe." Chad captured my lips in another kiss and I smiled against his lips. I, Sonny Monroe, was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

**There's **_**Fall in Love**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
